Marked
by 9 Royal Flush
Summary: Mara Jones is in Gryffindor and she is Voldemort's daughter. During the last task Voldemort revealed this to her. Now Mara has to face the world as his daughter, while keeping her secret. Dumbledore wants to use her as a spy for The Order. But it's not easy to fool the Dark Lord.
1. Professor Umbridge

**Hey, amazing strangers. This is my first story I've posted so I would love some constructive criticism. Nice words please. Anyway I hate long Author's Notes so let's get on with it shall we.**

Chapter I

Harry walked up the steps of 12 Grimmauld Pl. passing many dark objects on his slow march up the wooden steps. He slowly opened the door Mrs. Weasley had instructed him to. He saw a flash of bushy brown hair before he was enveloped in a hug. Soon she pulled away and started babbling about this hearing that he had just found out about. Ron patted him on the back in a friendly manner but Harry couldn't take his eyes off the black haired beauty that laid on the bed tossing up the snitch he gave her in their second year at Hogwarts. Mara wished the pain in her forearm would go away but it would not cease. At the end of the year in June Harry, Mara and a boy named Cedric were transported to the graveyard were Voldemort's father lay in the ground. Cedric was killed and Wormtail used Mara's tears and Harry's blood to resurrect his master back into his true form. He revealed Mara as his daughter and gave her the dark mark so that he may call upon her when she was needed.

_"Stop! Please! I don't want it! Please! Please!" Mara screamed. Harry was fighting desperately against the scythe's staff. Voldemort had used the imperius curse to get her down on her knees. Her left arm was being held out shakily and the other pinned behind her back. Voldemort placed his right hand on her shoulder his face then coming up close to her left ear._

_ "Join me. Join us," he tempted. _

_ "No." she replied strongly but the pain in her icy eyes that matched her father's seeped through and into her voice. Voldemort simply stretched out his wand arm and pressed it to her fore arm._

_Harry yelled out a melodramatic "No!" As Mara's scream pierced the air sending shivers down the death eater's spines. Her scream seemed to hold the power to feed people this sense of pure agony. One that would entrap your mind and snare your soul. It sounded like a song so full of sadness that a person's heart would break by just hearing the tune. _

"She's been doing that a lot. Staring off into nothing but she won't tell us what's bothering her," Hermione said as she dragged Harry out of the room.

"I've been doing that too. Thinking. She just needs time. Before Voldemort and I dueled he tortured her for destroying the mirror in first year."

"He tortured her?" Hermione almost yelled before restraining herself back to a whisper.

"I thought she would have told you!" Harry angrily whispered.

"You know how she is! She won't even tell us how she got the scar on her chest."

"Abusive muggle foster father," Harry said. Hermione gave him a look asking: _How'd you know? _"She didn't tell you?"

"No! She did not!" Hermione whispered back angrily.

"Idiots!" They heard Mara yell.

"We were only joking!" They heard one of the twins say.

"Yeah, and you-"

"Should've seen your-"

"Face!" They finished off together.

"As you very well know I cannot see my face without a mirror, but I can see my hair and I see that it's pink!" Mara yelled. She had started off calmly then on the last word screamed. Harry and Hermione opened the door just in time to see her grab her favorite beater's bat and start hitting the twins with it.

"Hey guys-" George started letting Fred finish "She's back!"


	2. Detention with Dolores

Chapter II

The next few days at the Burrow were nothing special and everyone was glad to see Mara back to her old self with the return of Harry. Sirius had noticed the way his godson's posture changed when she was in the room and how it deflated when she left. It brought a small smile to his face seeing his godson act so much like how James did around Lily. Perhaps without the incessant flirting that had drove Lily crazy and secretly loved according to Marlene Mckinnon who had called the couple's relationship before it began.

Someone had done the shopping for the kids so that they wouldn't have to leave the safe house. Mara had wanted to go, she needed new beating gloves. Her others had been soaked through curtesy of Fred and George.

The noise around the house was amazing. Mara wondered if the Muggles could hear them and would wonder: _Weird. It's like the racket is coming out of nowhere. _

"Mara, you go with Harry- Out! Get out of the cupboard!" Molly said then yelled at Fred and George. Mara and Harry waited by their luggage for Mrs. Weasley. Soon they were out in the muggle streets.

"Let's go! We're going to miss the train!" They arrived at Kings Cross just in time to go through the barrier and onto the train before it departed. The only available compartment was one with a girl reading some sort of wizard magazine upside down. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Mara took seat and the girl resumed ignoring them. A few minutes later Mara had fallen asleep using Harry's head as a pillow and said pillow was toying with her hair.

They walked out into the chilly September night air Harry was surprised to see bony, black horses pulling the carriages that would lead them to the Feast. Hermione and Ron started walking up followed by Mara then Harry.

"What are these pulling the carriage?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, Harry. They're pulling themselves like always," Hermione said glancing back at him.

"I always wondered what my patronus was. It's a thestral they can only be seen by someone who's seen the dead," nobody said anything about it and got in the carriage. Everyone was silent not wanting to speak. Though they were not sure on why they did not want to. They ate and chatted with friends when they arrived at the feast, saw the sorting and listened to the start of term announcments. Though Mara did not do as much talking. Hermione and Mara said goodbye to Harry and Ron and went to the common room. They spent a while sitting in front of the fire before Ron and harry joined them.

"That Umbridge looks like a prat," Ron said just after they sat down on the floor in front of the girls.

"Probably just here to make sure that Dumbledore isn't brainwashing kids and in turn brainwashing us in their name," Mara said.

"What?" Ron asked dumbly.

"Fudge is afraid of Dumbledore trying to take over. So he's trying to take control of his territory."

"It's like what the sorting hat said: We are turning against one another when we should be banding together to prepare to fight You-Know-Who," Hermione said insightfully.

The next two days went by uneventful. Until there first Defense Against the Dark Arts class that none of them were looking forward to. One of the Patil twins enchanted an origami bird to fly about the classroom. Everyone took a chance at keeping it up until it suddenly ignited in flames. Professor Umbridge stood in the back of the class with a forced smile on her face.

"Good morning children," she said. "Ordinary wizarding levels examinations. OWLEs more commonly known as owls. Study hard and you will be rewarded, fail to do so and the consequences may be severe," she had made it to the front of the class and was looking condescendingly towards her students. Then flicked her wand so that the books on her desk would pass themselves out. "Your previous instruction in this class has been disturbingly uneven. You will be pleased to know that you will be following a carefully structured ministry approved course of defensive magic. Yes?"

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells?" Hermione asked.

"Using spells? I don't see why you would need to use spells in my classroom."

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron asked.

"You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure risk free way."

"What use is that if we're going to be attacked it won't be risk free?" Harry exclaimed.

"Students will raise their hand when they speak in my class," she said turning around towards her desk then turned back around. "It is the view of the ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations which is after all what school is all about."

"And how is theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah, and isn't school supposed to prepare us for the world outside school?" Mara asked standing up.

"Sit down, Mara," Umbridge said faux sweetly.

"It's Miss Jones to you," she replied back haughtily.

"Detention, Mara," Umbridge shrieked losing her cool demeanor. Mara slumped back into her chair and Hermione glared at her.

"You can't give her detention for standing up to you!" Harry said also standing up.

"You will join her in detention Mr. Potter."

Harry and Mara knocked on Professor Umbridge's door. When they heard her shrill "Come in," they walked in. Mara gagged at all the pink in the room making Harry suppress a chuckle. Umbridge told each of them their lines and they started writing. Harry wrote 'I must not tell lies.' While Mara wrote 'I must remember my place.' Then they noticed that the words were being carved into the back of their hands.

** I will try to publish a new chapter every Saturday or maybe more than that based on how much stuff I have to do. One or two chapters a week is my goal.**


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I recently noticed that I have not given you much information on how this story is going to run. I redid the title because I like it better this way. Suck it. It's kind of been based of the movies previously but I'm going to start working of the books. (Because I don't want to rent it every twenty-four hours. And I don't remember every detail and every line from the book.) I write and edit really fast because I basically have no friends so this is what I do in my free time. (Do not judge or you will be burned at the stake.) But it's good for you guys 'cause I update really fast. I have planned out all major scenes all throughout the story and some little fluffy scenes here and there.

(P.S) Also this is going to be a trilogy (starting and ending with each remaining book.)

(P.P.S) **PLEASE REVIEW! **It will tremendously help my writing and I can take (some) requests. (If they're good.)


	4. Percy and Padfoot

Chapter III

**I am officially revoking my promise to update every weekend. I know I should never have done it in the first place but I thought I could do it. Please review, I need feedback for moral inspiration!**

Time passed slowly for the first couple of weeks at Hogwarts. Their everyday schedules consisted of classes, meals and homework. Mara had been exceedingly quiet since the incident with her mark. Much to Ron and Hermione's disappointment. Harry tried to veer them of the topic whenever one or both of them brought it up. Mara simply ignored.

"Honestly! Why do you keep on defending her? She's keeping something from us and you know it!" Ron complained to Harry in their dorm.

"Something happened in that graveyard that she doesn't want to talk about. You should respect that," Harry countered.

"So you know something! And you're keeping it from me! Your best mate!"

"She asked me to!"

"You're getting your head clouded up by a girl, mate."

"And what do you mean by that?" Harry asked cautiously.

"It means that you like her and you're both to dimwitted to see that she likes you back!"

"She likes me back?"

"Yes! But that's not the point! You've got to tell us what was going on with her arm." Earlier that week Mara had almost collapsed from the pain in her fore arm. It had not gone unnoticed by Hermione and Ron that Harry had to walk her out of the common room. When they reached a private broom cupboard he started to ask questions and telling her she should go to Dumbledore.

"And I keep telling you Ron, I promised I wouldn't tell," Harry said getting tired of his friend's nagging.

"Alright, mate," Ron consented grudgingly.

Mara sat on her bed writing in the journal Hermione bought her for Christmas last year. She said it would help 'vent her feelings about the Tri-Wizard Tournament.' Though it did help sometimes she didn't write in it because she forgot a lot of the time and only when she couldn't tell Harry, Ron or Hermione did she resort to it.

_Dumbledore asked me to be a spy for him starting in sixth year saying we'd be talking more about it in the future. I don't really want to. Imagine if Harry found out. It would kill him. So many people he has felt already abandoned him. They would hate me if they found out without giving me a chance to explain. But if it's to help stop Voldemort then I will do anything Dumbledore asks me._

It was true Dumbledore thought that she would do a very good job. He had seen the way she would bottle up her emotions. It was her way of coping. Members of the Order reported about it this summer, stayed an emotionless slate for months, then the day Harry gets back she goes back to her old self. As long as she thought the ones she loved were safe she would remain dormant. When they were in danger she erupted. He needed her to think her loved ones were safe. And they were… for now.

Harry awoke thinking of Mara. How her shiny black hair fell, and the freckles that graced her nose that he loved. He got up and out of bed and walked down to the common room. Taking a seat next to his favorite squashy old armchair beside the ashen fire he pulled out a quill and parchment thinking of writing a letter to Sirius or Snuffles as he was now to be called.

_Dear Snuffles, _

_ Hope you're okay, the first week back here's been terrible, I'm really glad it's the weekend_

_ We've got a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge. She's nearly as nice as your mum. I'm writing because that thing that I wrote to you about last summer happened again last night when I was doing a detention with Umbridge. _

_ We're all missing our biggest friend, we hope he'll be back soon._

_ Please write back quickly._

_ Best,_

_ Harry._

Harry walked out to the Owlery to give the letter to Hedwig. Once he had that done he walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He hoped Sirius could make out that 'our biggest friend' was Hagrid.

"Morning," he said to Mara, Ron, and Hermione.

"Morning…" Ron said while stuffing more food into his mouth. Hermione smiled at him before turning her attention to the owls carrying the Daily Prophet. He took a seat next to Mara and started spooning porridge onto his plate. He took her hand and examined the inflamed writing on it. 'I must remember my place,' it wrote. His blood boiled looking at it. She looked up at him.

"How's yours?" She asked.

"Good. But we're going back tonight," he said and she sighed.

"I swear—if anyone else has to go through this. Her eyes won't be in there sockets much longer," Harry simply nodded. He knew this was like Hermione's rant-mode, Mara just had a gory threat-mode he knew enough not to interrupt them on either of their 'modes'. They ate breakfast quickly and went to class.

Mara sat through her classes absorbing new information as it was handed to her. She never had much trouble in school, unlike Ron but she didn't live for perfect marks like Hermione. She disliked Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures and she dropped those classes the first chance she got. She explain to Hagrid that her career choice did not include Care of Magical Creatures as a necessary class and that she needed to focus on Potions, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts to become a healer. She was outstanding at Potions and no matter how much Snape wanted to deny her talent he could not, and she needed to take Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts to learn how to address and counter magical injuries. Mara had talked to Hermione about finding a cure for the insanity induced by the cruciatus curse.

Mara knew her father was Voldemort and so he could not help but wonder who her mother was, or whether she even had a mother and was not just made out of a dark potion. _'Who would be stupid enough to sleep with Voldemort?' _She asked herself.

Soon after that Professor Umbridge was made the first High Inquisitor. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were fuming about it. Mara simply couldn't care less. _There was nothing they could do about it. _She thought. Their History of magic lesson was as dull as it always was. Professor Binns' voice was so tedious that one would always find a way to ignore him. (Unless you happened to be Hermione Granger.) For that reason Mara found it easier and more interesting to read the unit and take notes over the book not Professor Binns' lectures.

Umbridge was not in Potions but they were handed back their moonstone paper. Snape sneered as he handed back her paper.

"An O again Miss Jones. Maybe you could help the obviously failing Potter, and maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't be a useless toe rag." Mara looked Snape in the eye as he said that which seemed to vex him more since she did not cower like he wanted her to. Afterwards the class worked on brewing the Strengthening Solution.

After Lunch they went they went to Divination. Professor had Mara give over her dream journal.

"Why is there nothing here?" She asked and the class went silent.

"I had no dreams."

"None?"

"None," she confirmed.

"This is dark, very dark." Mara rolled her eyes. She didn't even know why she took this class. It wasn't mandatory to become a healer. She tuned out what Trelawney said for the rest of the class. Then came the highlight of everyone's day. Defense Against the Dark Arts.

They started the meaningless lesson all the while Umbridge put on an unconvincing smile. Hermione told Umbridge about her opinion on counterjinxes.

"Well, I'm afraid it is Mr. Slinkhard's opinion, and not yours, that matters within this classroom, Miss Granger."

"But—"

"That is enough," Umbridge said turning and started walking back to her desk.

"You are correct Professor Umbridge," said Mara standing up. Umbridge turned around so quickly that instead of looking like the toad she usually did she looked more like a top. The class looked completely confused, they thought that Mara would be the last person to agree with Umbridge. Hermione had a look of betrayal place on her face. Mara continued, "That is enough of you degrading us. Hermione had an opinion and I have an opinion of my own.—"

"Miss Jones, it would be wise to sit down. I have had enough of your meaningless antics. Sit down."

"That's the thing Umbridge, I am not a very wise person. That's why I'm saying this: The ministry are idiots, the Minister should look in the mirror and see how much of a git he is and hang himself," she said. Some people looked at her like she had just killed God himself.

"Hold your tongue," Umbridge snapped losing her smile.

"No."

"What?" Umbridge shrieked.

"And you, should take a look at what you are and burn yourself alive." Harry knew at that point that this had gone too far. Mara had let her emotions get away from her. He quickly stood up and took Mara's arm and dragged her out of the room.

"What were you thinking?" he asked her.

"I don't know, but did you see the look on Hermione's face?" _Of course, _Harry thought, _she did it because someone hurt her friends._

"Well that's our last class of the day. What do you want to do for the rest of it?" Mara smiled at Harry.

"Let's go flying."

Their flying was cut short by McGonagall calling Mara in to Dumbledore's office. She walked in and sat down in the chair suddenly feeling very small seeing the Headmaster's gaze land on her.

"Professor Umbridge said that you voiced death threats to the Minister and Professor Umbridge. Would you like to tell your side of the story?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well technically I didn't threaten either of them. I just said that the Minister should hang himself, and that Umbridge should burn herself alive. I only suggested suicide," she said quickly.

"And what drove you to that?"

"She said that our opinions were useless, so I voiced mine."

"Well I don't see anything wrong with that, but next time raise your hand." Mara smiled widely at her Headmaster. "Remember I would like you to talk to Professor Snape about his work for The Order," immediately Mara's smile vanished.

"Yeah, I will. Just been preoccupied with my studies that's all," she said then got up and walked out quickly and headed back to the Common Room.


End file.
